Hey, I'm Joey, This Is My Life
by mewbunnysakura
Summary: Journal entries from Joey's point of view. If you want, you can request entries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangerine

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangerine. It belongs to Edward Bloor.

Author's note: These are a couple journal entries from Joey's point of view on what happened on events that Paul wrote down. Also, if you have any requests for entries, please tell me and I will do try to write them. I know this is a short entry, but I'll post longer ones later.

And, please review!!

**Hey, I'm Joey, This Is My Life**

**Journal Entry 1, Tuesday, September 5**

I was standing in the soccer field, after practice, during an afternoon storm, when suddenly, lightning flashed and I saw Mike on the ground. I was watching him and he was only standing by a goalpost a moment earlier. I ran over as quickly as I could. What I saw shocked me.

Mike's hair was burnt off on the left side and his eyes were closed. He didn't look like he was breathing. I started screaming and trying to take off his shoes. Mike told me once that taking off his shoes made him feel better.

"Give me the shoes! Give me the shoes!"

It was only 10 minutes of frantic yelling until people from an ambulance came after someone called 911. They tried to jump start his heart, but nothing could change the fact that he's dead. Now, I was an only child, without a loving brother to take care of me.

The people put him on a stretcher and took him away, as I knelt on the field and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangerine

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangerine.

Author's note: A longer entry this time. It's about the sinkhole. Enjoy!

**Hey, I'm Joey, This Is My Life**

**Journal Entry 2, Monday, September 11**

A kid came into my class and spoke to my teacher for several minutes. When they finished, the teacher looked at me and said, "You're wanted in Mr. Murrow's office."

I got up and ran through the rain after the kid. I was soaking wet when I arrived at Mr. Murrow's office. Mr. Murrow himself was with Mrs. Gates and Coach Walski. Mr. Murrow gestured toward empty seats on the couch opposite of him desk. I sat down.

Minutes later, Paul, Adam, and two other guys came in after the same kid who picked me up and plopped down next to me. Then, the three adults began speaking. They talked about the exhibit from the carnival and how it was damaged. They were convinced that the damaged was caused by soccer players. They told us if we knew who did it, we should tell them. I said we saw Tangerine soccer players there and that they were bad news. Paul said he knew it was them who wrecked the exhibit.

The teachers thanked us for the information and we left.

Paul touched my arm and started talking to me. He asked if I wanted to walk under his umbrella. Then, after a tense silence, he said, "Hey, we ratted those guys out."

I was puzzled. "So? They're never going to know."

I could tell Paul was nervous because he said, "No? Who knows what Murrow's gonna say to Betty Bright. He might tell her out names." Paul looked nervous and guilty enough to kill me.

We batted this conversation back and forth like a game of tennis until we were off track; talking about the carnival, Kerri, and Adam.

"No. Why should I?" I said, answering Paul's question of whether I wanted to go out with Kerri or not.

By now, we were out of the main building and heading back to our classes until suddenly, when it was Paul's turn to answer, there was a _whooshing_ sound. Then, a _cracking_ sound and the boards on the walkways leading to the portables broke apart and began to slide toward muddy water that collected in the fields.

I saw a couple teachers looking out of portable doors to see what all the commotion was about. I saw kids walking out of portables, evacuating from the classroom after the teacher demanded so. Another _whoosh_ made me jump. The walkways cracked and broke, dropping kids into the ankle deep mud. Kids ran out of portables with their belongings, some calm, some scared, some screaming. Portables moved and bumped into each other. Kids screamed and tried to escape, knocking and hurting others. The mud was now moving in a circle, dragging along anything it could take.

"What is it, an earthquake?" Paul yelled at me.

"No! Sinkhole, man! It's a sinkhole! It's opening under the field. Look at 19!" I didn't know it was a sinkhole until I said it. It was unbelievable. Portable 19 were swallowed by the mud.

Paul yelled, "That's my math class!"

I shouted back, "They must be trapped in there!" _And screaming for help_, I added silently.

"Come on!" Paul yelled. I followed him as we fought through the mud and screaming kids. We joined a line, pulling kids from the portable. While we were doing that, portables 16, 17, 18, 20, and 21 fell in.

After we were done saving kids from portable 19, we heard Mrs. Gates talk over the loudspeakers. Any injured student should go to the office. All other students should go to their bus stops or pick up points. I knew I had to be picked up by my mom.

When I arrived back home, I went through a hot shower and a change of clothes. Then I sat and wrote all of this down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How many times am I gonna say this

Disclaimer: How many times am I gonna say this? A lot, probably…I'm planning one for each chapter…so, I say it again. I do not own Tangerine. Yep. All there is to it.

Author's note: This time it's Erik and Arthur making fun of Joey.

**Hey, I'm Joey, This Is My Life**

**Journal Entry 3, Wednesday, September 20**

After dinner, I brought my uniform to Paul's house so we could compare them. We laid them down on the picnic table.

Mine was new, with light blue socks, white shorts, and a light blue jersey with a white number 10 and the word Seagulls written in cursive. Paul's was worn and dirty looking, with maroon socks and shorts and a gold jersey with a maroon stripe on each side. It had a black number 5 on the back and an eagle with arrows in its talons on the front.

After we showed the uniforms to each other, we started heading back to Paul's house. Then, we saw Arthur and Erik come into the backyard through the gate.

Erik said, "Hey, look. It's Mohawk Man's brother."

Arthur stopped and stared at me. "I didn't know Mohawk Man had a brother."

"Yeah you did. The shoes! He was trying to take off Mohawk Man's shoes! It's the hair that fooled you. No family resemblance."

I was confused. What were they talking about? Who was Mohawk Man?

Erik and Arthur continued talking about the shoes. They left the backyard and disappeared into the house.

I turned to Paul, pleading, and asked, "What were they talking about? Who's Mohawk Man?" I did have a feeling that they were insulting Mike.

"Forget it. They're idiots."

"No. Tell me. You obviously know."

I saw him take a deep breath. "Joey, they're making fun of your brother."

I was angry. Of course! Who's my brother? Who tried to take off his shoes? Me! "I should've punched them for that." Erik and Arthur shouldn't have teased my brother like that. At least he was a coward.

After 15 more minutes of talking, Paul asked me, "Why don't you come to Tangerine?"

Paul said my dad was a lawyer and that Lake Windsor was scared that he was going to sue them, since Mike died on their school's property.

We then discussed the soccer team until I had to go. Not wanting to go by the house in case I see Erik, I climbed a six-foot wall surrounding the yard and said, "I'll think about it. See you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangerine

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangerine.

Wow. You can get very tired of saying that, very soon.

Author's note: Charlie the Tuna is here!! Don't forget to review and tell me if I have any errors!!

**Hey I'm Joey, This Is My Life**

**Journal Entry 4, Wednesday, September 27**

Today is the day I received my nickname, Charlie the Tuna.

After soccer practice, I picked up my bag and started following Paul off the field. Then, Victor asked Paul, "Hey, Fisher Man, why's this boy always following you around?"

I looked straight ahead, not listening to what Victor said. Suddenly, Victor tapped me on the shoulder with a Super Big Gulp from 7-Eleven. "Yo! Why are you following Fisher Man around all this time?"

Thoughts whirled in my mind and I couldn't decide what to say, or how to act.

Victor tapped me on the shoulder and repeated what he just said. He added, "You his boyfriend or something?"

I lost my cool and, angrily, turned back to him and said, "No. I'm not." I could feel my face burning, turning red.

"Fisher Man," Victor asked Paul, "you can't take two steps without this boy following you. What's up with that? Is he some kinda fish, maybe? Does he hope you're gonna catch him?"

Jeez, at least Paul could defend me. I'm his friend! He didn't do anything, though. He just stood there, nodding and encouraging Victor and the other guys. If I could have three wishes, one would be that I could breathe fire, so I could burn those idiots to ashes.

"Sorry, Charlie!" Yelled Tino. Huh? No one's name here is Charlie. What did I miss? What was he talking about?

"Yeah! Yeah, that's the dude. Sorry, Charlie! Charlie the Tuna. He's always trying to get caught. He's always handing around trying to get on that hook, right?" Victor poked me. I think I'm gonna get bruises. "Is that you? Are you Charlie the Tuna?"

The boys started laughing wildly. Paul said, "Just chill out." I couldn't chill. I took it all in and I was so angry. And hurt.

"… don't want tunas with good taste, Charlie. They want tunas that taste good!" I was thinking so hard I missed part of it. Victor and the guys were laughing like hyenas and slapping hands. "Do you understand the difference, my man?"

I stared straight ahead; my jaws clenched, my face red, flaming with anger and embarrassment. We, Paul and I, reached the curb, waiting for Paul's mom's car.

When the car picked us up, I just sat, ignored everything, and sulked.

I couldn't believe it. I earned a new nickname, Charlie the Tuna, and that was only because I kept following Paul around. I'm his friend and he never defended me when the other guys were teasing me. Victor, Tino, and those guys are losers. And I'm starting to think Paul is one, too.


End file.
